La vie devant eux
by Elenne
Summary: "Hermione écrasa sa cigarette et pivota. Sur le lit, un Ron en caleçon la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres. - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle. - Rien. Je me disais que j'aimais bien la vue." Ecrit pour le défi Sex Is Not The Enemy.


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter, personnages, JK Rowling, pas à moi.

Cette fiction, qui peut être considérée comme une préquelle de mon histoire longue _Maëlstrom_, a été écrite pour le défi _Sex Is Not The Enemy_ : l'image-prompt qui m'a servi de base est visible ici : sexisnottheenemy(point)tumblr(point)com(slash)post(slash)137611780(slash)syntheticpubes-by-elle-curotto  
>Pour plus d'informations sur le défi SINTE, je vous invite à aller consulter le livejournal de son organisatrice, Miya Tenaka, à l'adresse suivante : miya-tenaka(point)livejournal(point)com(slash)139819(point)html<p>

Read, Enjoy, Review.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'étira, ouvrit la fenêtre qui donnait sur la place et s'accouda à la rambarde en fer forgé. Elle piocha une cigarette dans le paquet posé sur le rebord mouluré, l'alluma d'un coup de baguette et tira une première bouffée. La fumée s'envola dans un nuage irisé, allant s'ajouter au <em>fog <em>londonien.

- On ne remerciera jamais assez Harry, déclara Ron derrière elle.

Hermione acquiesça, restant muette.

oOo

- Sérieusement, vous n'en avez pas marre de crécher chez les parents de Ron ? avait interrogé leur meilleur ami, un bras passé autour de la taille de Ginny, alors que les deux couples buvaient un verre en forme de madeleine de Proust à la _Tête de Sanglier_.

- Oh, non, avait répondu Hermione avec un enthousiasme feint. Molly est vraiment _adorable_, tu sais, et…

Un regard de la benjamine des Weasley qui la dévisageait, un sourcil levé, avait fait mourir la suite de la phrase sur ses lèvres.

- _Hermione_, avait-elle simplement dit. Je connais ma mère, je connais mon crétin de frère – Ron avait grogné, ne réussissant qu'à s'attirer un regard moqueur de Harry et un gentil sourire de la part de sa sœur – et je te connais. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça t'enchante que maman puisse rentrer dans la chambre de Ron à n'importe quel moment, sans frapper, et sans que tu puisses le lui faire remarquer parce que tu sais très bien qu'elle le prendrait mal, que Ron n'oserait rien dire et que de toute façon tu n'es pas chez toi…

- Ce qu'on vous propose, avait très vite enchaîné Harry, c'est de venir habiter avec nous. Ça fait longtemps que je voudrais remettre en état la maison de Sirius, je veux dire _vraiment_. Pas que le boulot qu'on y a fait avant la cinquième année n'ait servi à rien, mais franchement, j'ai tout le temps peur que la chaudière explose, que des bestioles bizarres sortent des rideaux pour m'attaquer ou qu'un bout de plafond me tombe sur la tête pendant que je dors…

- Sans compter que la décoration est vraiment à chier, avait renchéri Ginny. Les têtes d'elfes dans l'escalier me collent la gerbe à chaque fois que je le descends. Heureusement que je passe ma semaine à Holyhead, sinon je sais pas comment je ferais !

Harry avait presque imperceptiblement froncé les sourcils, mais il n'avait pas relevé.

- C'est un trop gros travail pour une personne seule, ou même pour deux, avait-il poursuivi. Et puis la maison est immense, on aurait largement la place d'y vivre sans se marcher sur les pieds… Alors, c'est d'accord ? On s'attaque aux travaux pendant les dix jours d'été qui nous restent ?

Hermione avait un sourire rayonnant et avait acquiescé.

- Au square Grimmaurd ! avait conclu Ginny en levant son verre, bientôt imitée par son amie et par les deux jeunes hommes.

- Dis, Harry…

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers un Ron à l'air soucieux.

- …il y a toujours ces saloperies d'araignées dans le grenier ?

oOo

Ils avaient emménagé dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus Black, Harry ayant tenu à se réserver celle de Sirius – Hermione se demandait toujours comment Ginny arrivait à s'accommoder des photos moldues de pin-ups et de motos sur lesquelles aucune peinture ne prenait et qu'un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle fixait irréductiblement aux murs – tandis que les autres chambres n'avaient été que grossièrement rafraîchies. Ils avaient décollé le papier peint aux lourds motifs à coups de _Diffindo_, refait l'enduit des vieux murs et peint la pièce d'une couleur claire qui la faisait paraître plus vaste. Les écharpes de Gryffondor, les fanions des Canons de Chudley et les paquets de cigarettes vides et mis à plat – une lubie d'Hermione – avaient remplacé les blasons vert et argent ; un grand lit qui occupait presque tout l'espace avait fait son apparition face à la fenêtre, et un gros poste de radio qu'ils avaient trafiqué pour qu'il capte aussi bien la RITM que les fréquences moldues avait parachevé la transformation. C'était _leur _chambre.

Hermione écrasa sa cigarette et pivota. Sur le lit, un Ron en caleçon, appuyé sur un coude, la regardait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien. Je me disais que j'aimais bien la vue.

Elle rit, attrapa le bas du vieux tee-shirt orange marqué d'un double C qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et l'ôta d'un seul geste.

- Et comme ça ?

Les yeux bleus glissèrent sur la rondeur des épaules, sur les seins petits et parfaits, descendirent vers le triangle de boucles sombres entre les cuisses minces. Nue, Hermione avança vers le lit, y grimpa et plongea les mains dans la masse de cheveux roux de son petit ami. Leurs haleines se mélangèrent, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent pour un long baiser et la jeune femme savoura le contact des grandes mains qui parcouraient son dos, finissant par se loger sur ses hanches. Leurs bassins se rencontrèrent à leur tour, et la conscience aiguë de ce sexe d'homme seulement séparé du sien par la barrière de coton fit passer un éclair de plaisir dans le ventre d'Hermione. Elle se frotta contre lui et Ron gémit, s'agrippant à elle comme si tout son désir passait dans ses doigts.

Leurs bouches se séparèrent et il plongea la tête dans son cou, marquant sa peau de ses dents. Elle gémit à son tour, de plaisir et de douleur mêlés, et accéléra ses ondulations. Il était dur sous elle, presque en elle, et elle ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation qui enflait, sentant son corps s'ouvrir. Elle rejeta le buste en arrière, s'accrocha à lui ; il releva la tête, quitta ses hanches pour remonter vers ses seins dressés, les caressa de ses pouces, dessinant leur contour. Ces effleurements achevèrent de la faire basculer et elle se mordit la lèvre presque au sang, sans cesser de bouger, entretenant l'orgasme jusqu'à ce qu'il la submerge totalement et que disparaisse de sa tête tout ce qui n'était pas désir, chaleur, dureté de ce sexe contre sa chair sensible, contact entre ces mains habiles et la peau fine de ses seins. Alors qu'elle perdait pied, elle sentit le grand corps sous elle se tendre comme un arc. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra ceux de Ron, grand ouverts dans le plaisir, et elle entendit un son bas et rauque s'échapper de sa gorge alors qu'il jouissait, ses mains pétrissant sa chair dans un mouvement convulsif.

Encore accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils reprirent leur souffle, puis elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Elle était toujours nue, ses cheveux bruns et indisciplinés encadraient doucement son visage rosi par le plaisir, et la marque de la morsure qu'il lui avait infligée un peu plus tôt commençait à se dessiner sur sa peau claire. Lui était écarlate, son torse presque imberbe se soulevait et s'abaissait encore un peu trop rapidement, et ses yeux bleus sous les mèches rousses avaient quelque chose d'émerveillé, comme s'il découvrait à chaque fois ce dont leurs deux corps étaient capables. **Ils se regardèrent, se trouvèrent beaux, se sourirent.** Il ôta son caleçon, le laissa tomber au pied du lit et, nu à son tour, se pencha vers elle et prit sa bouche.

Alors que, de nouveau, les grandes mains parcouraient son corps, Hermione, les yeux clos, savourait la fraîcheur des draps sous sa peau brûlante. Elle avait conscience d'un instant de grâce, comme si ce moment devait résumer tout ce qu'il y avait de parfait à n'être qu'à deux, dans cette petite chambre, avec la certitude de n'être pas dérangés. Un moment à eux seuls, même si plus tard, il faudrait se laver, s'habiller, étudier, travailler ; enfin retourner entre les rails de la vie qu'ils avaient devant eux.


End file.
